Iago's Christmas Carol
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Iago is turning into a Scrooge. First, he tricks Abu into getting the star, so that he could put it up on top of the tree. Next, Cassim, who Aladdin invited shows up in Agrabah for Christmas and warns Iago about the three incoming spirits.
1. Chapter 1

**The waiting has been finished! I waited all year to write this story since 2017 and here it is now,** _ **Iago's Christmas Carol**_ **!**

 **Cast**

Iago as the Scrooge

Genie as the Ghost of Christmas Past

Aladdin as the Ghost of Christmas Present

Jasmine as the Ghost of Christmas Future

Abu as Tiny Tim

Sultan

Rajah

Carpet

Cassim, Aladdin's father

 **I chose not to add Jafar in this parody.**

On Christmas Eve in Agrabah, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, Sultan, Rajah, _and_ Iago were decorating their Christmas tree. The last thing they needed was a star on top and Iago had an _idea_.

Abu was holding a star in his hand, staring at it in admiration. Iago, with a devious smile on his face snatched it from Abu and started to fly with a star in his talons.

"Hey! Give it back!" Abu scolded and he followed the bird from branch to branch.

"Careful, Abu!" Aladdin warned.

"Don't break the ornaments!" Jasmine added.

Abu obeyed.

"Come and get it, Monkey!" Iago taunted and switched sides with the star until finally, Abu grabbed onto it and fell.

Luckily, Carpet came to the little monkey's rescue.

"High-five!" Genie said to the magic carpet.

The carpet gave Genie a "it's a pleasure" salute.

"Abu, are you alright?" Aladdin asked as Abu slipped into his arms.

"Uh huh," Abu answered as he showed Aladdin and Jasmine the star.

The couple sighed in relief that the star wasn't broken.

"Did Iago trick you?" Aladdin inquired.

Abu nodded.

"We don't blame you," Jasmine said, then offered, "How about I help you put the star up?"

Abu smiled and Aladdin's face lit up. "Jasmine, that's a great idea!" Aladdin agreed.

Jasmine hoisted up the monkey in her arms and Abu put the star on the top of the tree.

"Aww! I wanted to do it!" Iago whined and folded his arms.

"How could you steal the star from Abu, Iago?!" Jasmine scolded.

"What? I was just having a little fun," Iago lied.

"Abu could've gotten hurt today because of your foolishness!" Sultan snapped.

"I just wanted gold!" Iago continued pouting.

"We thought those days were over!" Aladdin raged.

"But we thought wrong!" Jasmine agreed. "Abu needs the opportunity to put the star up."

"Iago, are you turning into a Scrooge?" Genie asked Iago accusingly.

The parrot just glared at the genie. "No."

Rajah growled in Iago's face, making Iago gasp.

Everyone stopped arguing when they heard a door knock. Aladdin went to open it and the person at the door was his father. "Dad," Aladdin said. He invited his father, Cassim over for Christmas.

"How's it going, son?" Cassim asked as he closed the door behind him. "I got your invitation."

"Things have been going great, but just one problem," Aladdin said and glared at Iago.

"I see," Cassim mused, "And what has Iago been up to this time?" Then, he gave Iago a suspicious look.

"Uh, I did nothing," Iago fibbed.

"Tell Cassim the truth, Iago!" Jasmine reprimanded.

"And we mean the _truth_ ," Sultan agreed, giving Iago a stern glance.

"Tell him the TRUTH!" Genie exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay!" Iago said, "I stole the star from him because I like gold. I was just jealous because Abu was getting all the attention and _I_ wasn't."

"Very good," Sultan told him, seeing that the naughty bird was telling the truth.

"So, that's it?" Iago asked skeptically. After all, he'd gotten the truth off his chest, so what was he to do next?

"Yes," Aladdin replied. To his father, he whispered, "Can you take care of Iago tonight?"

"I sure can, Aladdin," Cassim whispered back.

Jasmine, although she was still upset with Iago for the incident, she went over to the parrot and said, "Goodnight and be good." She kissed him on the beak and she, Aladdin, Genie, Carpet, and the Sultan went to their rooms for the night.

…

That night, Iago dressed himself up as Santa Claus. How very odd of him to do, considering the fact that he _wasn't_ in the Christmas spirit. "Looking sharp, Iago," he said to himself with a devious sneer as he licked his hand and rubbed it against his hair. With an evil chuckle, he put on the Santa hat.

…

Iago snuck out of his bedroom with a bag in hand and snatched the presents from under the tree along with gold ornaments and stuffed them into his bag.

Cassim, who was very responsible for Iago, came out of his room, watching him steal things. "Iago," he spoke.

Dumbfounded on being caught as if he stole a cookie from the cookie jar, Iago stopped his task. "Hmm…I wasn't stealing anything! I promise!" he lied.

But Cassim wasn't in the least moved by Iago's feigned innocence. "You don't fool me," he said, "In fact, you will be haunted by…"

"Jafar?" Iago asked bluntly, "No way! I've been haunted by him _long_ enough."

"No, not him, this time," Cassim corrected, "You'll be visiting three spirits tonight: Past, Present, and Future. So be aware of them. If not, you'll lose all of your friends you are close to and this cannot be avoided. Go back to bed."

"Okay," Iago grumbled.

"Oh, and by the way," Cassim continued.

Iago stopped. "Yes, Cassim?"

"Return the presents and ornaments to their rightful places tomorrow morning," Cassim ordered.

"Alright." Iago resumed back to his room and tucked himself in.

"Spirits!" Iago scoffed dismissively, "You wish!" He finally went to sleep.

 **Author's notes: Not only is Iago like the Scrooge, he's also like the Grinch.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Iago slept peacefully, there was no sound at first, but peace and quiet and that was how he liked it.

Just then, a gust of wind swept across the room, making the parrot jolt awake. "Oh," he mumbled, "It's just the cold wind." And he went back to sleep as if the event never happened.

The gust of wind was revealed to be Genie. Just to get Iago's attention, he turned himself into an alarm clock, making a sound.

Startled, Iago finally woke up. "Really, Genie?" he snapped, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"So glad you're awake," said Genie to the alarmed parrot. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Is this a dream?"

Genie frowned. "No, this is real."

"Then I'm molting," Iago said sarcastically and arrogantly smirked.

"Iago, there's no time to argue," Genie replied impatiently. "Get on the carpet."

"But I can fly," Iago said, his smile fading.

Genie's glare came to bear down harder on the bird before him.

Iago rolled his eyes and sighed reluctantly. "Alright, if you insist." He grabbed onto Genie's hand, which pulled him onto the carpet.

"Well, here we go," Genie said finally, "And hold on tight because this is going to go fast!"

Having said that, Carpet took off like a rocket ship.

…

Iago, Carpet, and Genie arrived at a familiar house, where Iago and his parents celebrated Christmas.

Iago rubbed his eyes. "Wow! I remember this place!" Iago beamed.

"Yes," Genie said, "Long before you worked for Jafar."

"I know, but look at how happy I was." Iago continued watching his younger self happy, playing with windup toys and hugged his parents, thanking them for the gifts. Iago cried happy tears at the memory. Then he recalled working for Jafar after his parents died. "Genie, can we go now?" he asked sadly, "I can't take having memories of myself with Jafar."

"Yes, Iago, it shall be done," Genie answered.

Iago yawned.

"Let's get you back to bed."

The bird fell asleep on the genie and slept all the way home.

…

Two hours later in his bed, Iago was awakened by another ghost with a knock. "Oh, jeez, can't a bird get any sleep around here?" he grumbled.

Someone opened the door – it was Aladdin!

Iago let out a gasp.

"Hi, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present," Aladdin announced.

"Does that mean you have a present… _for me_?"

"No, I mean as of in the _now_ ," Aladdin replied, chuckling wholeheartedly at Iago's silly question. "Follow me, I'll show you what's happening now."

Iago glided to the Ghost of Christmas Present and sat on his shoulder and they were on their way to the living room.

…

In the living room, Aladdin showed Iago the tree with no presents and golden ornaments.

Iago gasped.

"Dad told me you stole the presents and gold ornaments, disguised as Santa Claus," said Aladdin.

"I was bored!" Iago complained.

"He caught you and told you to put them away in the morning," Aladdin recalled and added, "Plus, he warned you that we'd be coming over to visit you."

"I gave him my word," Iago said with a sigh. "He didn't tell me anything about you and the Genie. Who will be the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

"That is for you to find out and Dad kept our names a secret." He took a glimpse of a sleepy Iago. "Well, I may as well bring you back to bed." Then he brought Iago back to bed, so the tired bird could sleep for a couple hours.

…

Two hours later, a dark figure rubbed Iago's back to rouse him.

"Huh?" Iago murmured, "Not again, Jafar! I'm trying to sleep!" He turned to gaze at the figure who woke him up and gasped.

The figure stood, watching him.

"So are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Iago asked.

The figure nodded and gestured him to follow it and Iago did.

…

The dark cloaked figure and Iago were outside in the cemetery, where Aladdin, Jasmine, Sultan, Genie, Rajah, Cassim, and Carpet mourned Abu at Abu's grave.

"Oh, no! The monkey is my friend!" Iago cried, clinging to the figure's cloak, "I never wanted this to happen! It's my fault Abu's dead! What have you done to my friend, Jafar?" As he wept, the first thing he saw was the sultan's guards, digging up Iago's lifeless body at his grave.

"Well, this funeral is different from any funeral that I've ever seen," one said.

"Yeah, no one showed up because he was too pigheaded to care about his own friends," said another.

Iago panted. "Now, whose grave is this?"

The figure with the cloak took off its hood, revealing a familiarly beautiful princess. It was Jasmine! "Yours, I'm afraid!" she spoke.

Iago gasped. "Jasmine?"

"Unless you change your ways! Otherwise, we'll never get to see you again and when you die, none of us will come."

"Alright! Alright! I will!" Iago promised, "I'll set the presents under the tree and return the gold ornaments to the tree tomorrow morning! I'll never try to trick Abu or hurt him again!" He sobbed again.

Jasmine hugged him. "Shh, it's okay. You should be glad that Jafar not here to spook you. You still have me. _Us_." After all, she was much _nicer_ than Jafar.

"I'm really sorry!" Iago continued to sob and sniffle.

"I know you are," Jasmine said softly. "Here, I'll bring you back to bed."

Iago stopped crying and yawned. "Boy, I'm tired. A good night's sleep should help."

"That it should," Jasmine agreed and watched the parrot fall asleep in her arms. She carried him inside, tucked him in, and kissed him on the beak. "Goodnight, Iago," she said, as she left the room, "Sweet dreams."

That night, Iago had a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Iago woke up. He gazed at his window to see the morning light. "Yeah! It's Christmas!" he cheered. "Thank you, Genie! Thank you, Aladdin! Thank you, Jasmine! Thank you, spirits!" At that moment, he remembered something. "Which reminds me, I'd better return the presents and golden ornaments to the tree before everyone else wakes up!"  
He grabbed the bag of stolen presents and golden ornaments and in a flash, he slid the presents under the tree and put the ornaments on each branch.  
It was just in time that Iago's friends woke up.  
"Merry Christmas!" Iago said.  
"Merry Christmas, Iago," Aladdin said.  
"Iago, you kept your promise," Cassim stated.  
"We're so proud of you," Sultan added.  
"I knew you had it in you," Jasmine chimed in.  
Abu leapt at Iago for a hug.  
"Abu, you're alive!" Iago said, "Who's my monkey friend, huh?" He and the monkey playfully tackled each other. Suddenly, Rajah joined their fun.  
After they finished playing, Iago cleared his throat and made an announcement. "Okay, the truth is I stole the presents under the tree along with the golden ornaments, since I like gold so much and Cassim caught me. Now, I'd like to thank Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine for coming over to visit me last night. That being said, I'll have Abu open the first present." He passed the present to Abu.  
"It's been a pleasure," Genie said.  
"We're glad we could help," Jasmine agreed.  
Abu opened it and his eyes lit up at the sight of a ruby. "Ooh!"  
Rajah received a squeaky toy.  
Jasmine and Aladdin got a wedding picture. Not only that, Aladdin received a new suit.  
Iago opened his to see a picture of himself with his friends, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Sultan, Rajah, Cassim, and himself with the frame in gold. It read "A Golden Family".  
Genie had cards and Carpet had chess.  
Sultan also had a new suit.  
Cassim received a picture of himself and his wife and son.

In the evening of Christmas, everyone had roast beef, mashed potatoes, and corn for dinner, and cherry pie for dessert.  
"God bless us every one," Abu said and everyone laughed and cheered. After supper, they played. What a merry Christmas it was and thanks to Iago!  
The End


End file.
